


Bad Tidings

by Blissful_Rouzes



Series: Fork in the Road [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip can be such a cute relationship btw, Christmas, Fluff, Human bill, I like writing angst, M/M, Mabel is a bit ooc, a bit angsty, dont run pls, fight me, fluff parts are here, like she holds a grudge, older!Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper Pines had a falling out some time ago, and Mabel for the most part moved on. That is until her brother re-appears after a god-awful amount of time during the family Christmas reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Been a While

Mabel pulled up into the driveway of her parent’s old home, putting the vehicle into park and clambering out, rubbing her arms as she hurried herself to the door.  It was her favorite time of the year, the time where she could meet relatives and the younglings of other family members. She smiled and said her hellos and how are yous to her aunts as she rushed inside for warmth and shelter from the cold.

 

Inside was nothing but cheer and eggnog, even Stanford, her great-uncle (who was climbing up in years), was having a grand old time.  She chatted with her mother about her ever expanding business, and Stan even tried to get her to be manager, perhaps more than once. Things were great, that is, until her mother brought up talk of her brother.

 

“So, Mabel sweetie…”  She began, sorrow in her tone. Mabel know that tone, looking to her mother.  “Have you... been able to contact your brother at all or…?”  She trailed off as Mabel shook her head, her mother sighing sadly before smiling again as she laughed nervously and cheer refilled the area quickly.

 

To put it lightly, Mabel had a kind of falling-out with her brother. They fought non-stop their first year of college, which provoked Dipper to drop out and pursue his wild pipe-dreams of mysteries and ghosts. Mabel rolled her eyes at the memories, before refilling with holiday cheer herself, talking with family again.

 

It was getting late, everyone was seated for dinner, saying a prayer and about to dig in when there was a harsh, almost fearful knock at the door.  Stan rose, and walked over to the door, cane in tow.  He opened the door and made a surprised grunt, side-stepping to let another in, shutting and re-locking the door once the person was in.

 

The late arrival was clad head to toe in coats, scarves, and hats. His shoes were worn out, implying that he didn’t have a different method of transport except for his feet. Everyone stared in quiet awe, Stan slowly marching back to his seat. The mystery guest unwrapped himself, shedding most if not all the garments of coats, the mittens he bore, taking off his hats and finally his scarves. Half the table sounded with a unified gasp. Before them stood their “long gone” relative, Dipper Pines.

 

Mabel stared, somewhere between joy in seeing her brother again, but also anger stemming from the same reason. He casually walked over, as if nothing had transpired at all for the past ten years. From the skin that was visible, his neck and arms, there was ink. Mabel knew some of them, to a degree, were runes and sigils.  Dipper pulled a seat up besides his sister and sat down.

  
  


There was an ebb of silence before Dipper, of all people, broke it by telling a few jokes and eventually his stories. They wowed the family, as he went off on a particular Dream Demon, Mabel on the other hand couldn’t help but to roll her eyes.  Here they were, Mabel had decided to do something a bit more productive with her life and not a single member of the family seemed even floored by it. Meanwhile, Dipper shows up out of the blue after ten years of doing God knows what and he wows the family with a story about a fucking triangle.  She huffed and her teeth grit together whenever someone would egg him on, to continue with the stories. Now, Mabel wasn’t one to be jealous, not even about her brother, but the one skill she had perfected far better than her brother was being taken from her by the one person she thought she wouldn’t see again.

 

“Oh, yes!”  He announced, smile on his lips.  “My fiance will be coming over tomorrow, is that alright? He had to fly out from Egypt, so he was a little behind me.”  Dipper noted.  His father raised a questioning brow.

 

“He?”

 

A wave of gasps washed over the table as Mabel mulled. People seemed eager.

 

“Oh! Yes. My fiance, William.”  He laughed soft, looking around and tilting his head.  “Have I never told you?” He thought a moment before it clicked again. Nodding to himself after remembering, he shrugged and dug into his plate of food quietly.

 

Mabel gave him a continuous look of distrust before finishing her plate of food, taking it to the kitchen, sneering to herself as she hears the dining room light up with chatter once again, all presumably asking Dipper to tell another of his stories.

 

Dipper entered the kitchen not long after, his own plate in his hands walking to the sink to wash it off. He glanced at his sister, seeming to have forgotten how much they both hated each other before he set off on his own and disappeared.

 

“How, how have you been, Mabel?”

 

Mabel gave a disinterested snort, shaking her head, face turning red from her attitude and rubbing her neck. Since when did the roles switch?

 

“Sorry...ah,” She began, clearing her throat. “Fine, you?”  She turned the subject to him now, he made a soft hum, leaning over as he scrubbed the plate to get the grime and filth loose.

 

“Things are going fine for me too!” He announced, standing straighter.  Mabel glanced over on chance and saw another tattoo on his neck.

 

“How many of those things do you even have?”  Her tone was bitter and a bit rude when she asked it.

 

Dipper tensed for the first time that night, a hand slapping over the ink in question.  “O-oh, well you see, William and I,” He started, looking for a distraction. “William and I both got a bunch of them as matching tattoos!” He announced again, turning around and heading back to the dining room making it crystal clear that the topic was private, not to be talked of further.

 

Mabel was left to her thoughts then, arms crossing over her chest, eyes narrowing. She pushed her suspicions away, following after him back into the room.

 

In the time it took Mabel to walk back into the room, Dipper had already made arrangements. He and William would be staying in his old room, much like Mabel would be in hers.

 


	2. Smile for the Crowd

 

Mabel cleared her throat, looking at her reflection in her old vanity mirror, fixing her hair. She could do this, she could play along for the next day or two. Faking a weak smile, she nodded her head as she pulled back, waltzing over to her bed, sitting down she heard the aged springs of her mattress creak and groan into life to support her weight.

 

She curled up, pulling the blanket over herself, and drifted off easily.

 

She awoke somewhat late, the house bustling with family members again. Hurrying, she grabbed a change of clothes and rushing to the bathroom. Wetting her hair down and brushing it before changing. She ran downstairs in a flash.

 

Her eyes landed on her brother and an unknown man, presumably William, being the center of attention. She huffed, walking over, smile on her lips, tapping her brother’s shoulder. He looked over, smile of his own on his face. Oh how Mabel wished she could just punch him in the mouth.

 

“So,” Mabel began. She needed a reason to pull him away from the others, and she didn’t exactly think of it beforehand. “How did you and uhm…” Dipper blinked, laughing in time for his fiance to wrap a protective arm around him.

 

“Oh! We met at the library down in Gravity Falls like.. 9 years ago?” Dipper questioned aloud, putting a finger to his chin in thought. “We both went to grab the same book, and ended up sharing. And as cliche as it is, the rest is history.” He finished, smile on his face, not a hint of deceit in his eyes. Mabel sighed and nodded, taking a cautious step back.

 

“Still chasing those mysteries, I assume?” She stated, arms crossing. She never understood how Dipper ended up being the childish one of the two. Dipper’s face flashed to hurt, before taking it in stride.

 

“Oh yeah!” He announced, enough to draw a few relatives over, supposedly to hear another story. “Will’s been helping me out in every way you could imagine!” He had such peculiar cheer about him that Mabel had to wonder if he was really her brother and not just some trick. Last time she saw him, he was mopey, never slept, and was obsessed with the journal. The only difference now was his attitude. She was dragged away from her musings by her brother’s voice again. “So, how about you?” She flashed a true grin, a chance to show what she had been doing for the longest time!

 

“Oh I’ve started my own business.” She stated proudly, smug grin plastered on her face. Dipper made a sound of awe, followed by a short chuckle.

 

“You too?” Mabel’s expression faded, focusing on her twin.

 

“What?” She questioned, incredulous, eyes narrowing to slits. William took this as the chance to swoop in, drawing attention to himself.

 

“Have we formally met?” He questioned, stepping between the head-butting twins. Mabel lifted her eyes and examined him. Dark skin, bleached blond hair, half-shaved head, and an… eye-patch? She stared, seeming to recall him from somewhere. She was interrupted from her thoughts. “I’m William. Your dear brother’s fiance.” He introduced himself, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile, offering his hand. “You’re Mabel, are you not? Dipper has told me so much about you.” Mabel blinked a few times, trying to adjust the charmer’s personality, before huffing, taking his hand.   
  
“Mabel Pines. Although you already know that.” She pulled her hand back. He was a charmer, and the whole family was swooning over him already, everyone seemed to be either enamored or infatuated with him. Then there was Mabel with the distinct air of distrust surrounding her.

 

The twins managed to stay civil into the late hours of the night, until dinner time rolled around. Dipper sat next to William, who was next to Stanford, which was across from Mabel. Stan made a small grunt, rolling his hand, and his eyes, muttering a prayer before digging into his food.  Dipper and William seemed more entranced with their own conversations today, Mabel was grateful until her aunt chirped up. “When are you two getting married” Mabel’s expression fell, rolling her eyes. Why did that matter? It evidently wasn’t the next day or anytime soon. She focused on her twin who just now seemed to pick up that the question was directed towards him.

 

“Oh!” He laughed, glancing at his partner, before shifting awkwardly. “Well…” He began, thinking hard. Squirming under his family’s gaze. “We haven’t planned when, but we’ve thought where!” He eventually announced. William swooped in, chuckling.

 

“We’re planning to be wed at Gravity Falls, and perhaps move there, along with our livelihood.” William stated, voice drenched with honey, and charm. Mabel could assume Dipper became a tad bit more outgoing after being with the man for who knows how long romantically. There were a few happy cheers around the table.

 

Mabel would have assumed her father to be upset with her brother about all these new updates. But the man in question seemed just as happy as before. Though it came as a surprise to him, as he never assumed his son’s sexuallity to be anything but straight. He was happy to find someone who helped him thrive, and shared interests with him.

 

The tables turned to Dipper and William when asked to share stories, both recalling their own, both singularly and dually, which were mostly humorous. Mabel gagged. Is this what it was like when they were younger and she was always gaga over some boy?

 

Eventually, Dipper and William bid a farewell to the family and headed off to bed, earning protests of “don’t go” and “since when are you so tired?”. The men seemed to not care for them, only desired the comfort of a downy sheet and blanket of a bed.  Mabel soon got up not too long after.

 

“Always one to run off, huh Dipper?”  Her comment on more than one meaning, none of which being sweet. Dipper stopped, turned to face his sister and ran a hand through a mess of brown curly locks.

 

Mabel’s eyes narrowed, head nodding, clearly wanting the attention to be on them.  “Why did you do this with your life? Huh? Wasting it to nothing, chasing pipe-dreams and fairy-tales.”  Dippers eyes widened, back straightening and he stood his ground.

 

“It’s all real and you know it is Mabel. You and I saw it all first hand! The Gnomes, the Hide-Behind, the Gremloblin, even the Zombies! You and I were always the first on the scene!” He pleaded, trying to make her remember if she didn’t, expression turning from one of determination to that of sorrow and despair.

 

Mabel was having none of it, eyes narrowing again and Dipper’s temper rose, hands balling into fists.  “When did you lose your childlike wonder of the world, Mabel!” He shouted at her, the family was quiet and William grabbed his fiance’s hand, guiding him down the hall and away from the scene.

 

William sat Dipper down on his bed, pressing their foreheads together gently, holding his lovers face in his hands, eyes closed as he murmured and calming things to quell the angry man.

 

“I’m better now.” Dipper stated, barely above a whisper, his eyes opening to look at his lover.  The man smiled and pulled him into a tender kiss.

 

“Good, I’m glad.” He replied, climbing up into the bed.

 


	3. Bonds Are Meant to be Broken

They could do this, it was just one more day of festivities and familial bonding, not to mention it was Christmas Eve. They’d play nice even if their lives were at stake.  William rested his chin on Dipper’s shoulder, arms snaking their way around his waist lazily, eye lidded with a smile on his face, swaying ever so.

 

“Do we really have to go mingle with the ramble? I know they’re your family but still.” He whined softly, placing kisses on the younger mans neck causing him to emit a soft sound.  “We could always just stay in here all day, say you’re sick…”

 

Dipper tried to hide his blushing expression and failed miserably, adjusting his collar and fixing his hair.

 

“That’s the coward’s way out,” He started matter-o-factly. “‘Sides… I do want to spend some time with Mabel, hopefully end this fighting…”  William made a catty noise, pressing his face into Dipper’s hair and sighing soft.

 

“She isn’t exactly fond of you, Dipper.” He murmured the words, placing another kiss on his lovers neck. “I mean that in the sweetest way possible”, trailing off to let Dipper sigh.

 

“I know but… I just hope things will change. Maybe try to patch things up and… Have a normal family again.”  Dipper was daydreaming about this as he spoke of it. William smiled, pulling back from him.

 

“There’s always a chance.”

 

William smiled, turning and waltzing himself to the door, opening it and moving his arm in a wide elaborate gesture, bowing and awaiting his lover to exit.

 

Dipper looked over, giving a warm smile before walking out with William following.  He headed down the hall to the living room but it was 8am and not everyone would be up and awake until around 10.

 

“Well now what do we do?” Dipper asked dead air, seeing as William was now in the kitchen messing with pans and cooking utensils.  “What’re you doing?”

 

“Cooking.” William hummed out, grabbing some things from the fridge and laying them on the counter.  Dipper raised a brow, heading in after him to see what he was making.

 

“You don’t know how to cook.” Dipper commented, looking over his shoulder with a smile at his lips.

 

“I know enough from watching you cook.” William swatted playfully, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

 

The brunette male would’ve continued the banter if he wasn’t interrupted by a new voice.  Glancing over he saw his sister.

 

“Oh! Good morning, Mabel!” William glanced up before going back to his smorgasbord of ingredients.  Mabel brushed her brother off, walked to the fridge and opening it to see what was in stock, half-afraid to be greeted by year old milk amongst the other things, which she never got over from her visits to her Grunkle in her younger years.

 

Dipper sighed soft, focusing on keeping his fiance from making a mess.  “No, break the eggs in a different bowl.”  This caused an annoyed groan to bubble from the dark-skinned man.

 

“That seems wasteful, though!” They had mild banter, going back and forth as Mabel made herself a cup of coffee, rolling her eyes at half the things they teased about.

 

She glanced at them, sighing when she saw Dipper take the lead to show the other what to do.  “Have you never cooked before?” She quipped up, causing the two men to cease. Dipper glanced over, smiling nervously and waving a hand dismissively.

 

“Pshhh. O-of course he has…” He trailed off causing Mabel to roll her eyes, then took a drink from her mug.

 

As the day progressed, it was filled with backhanded insults and blatant distaste, the twins being on each others last nerves with William not being able to fix it at all.  They sat on the sofa when the time came for the unwrapping of gifts. Dipper had his arms crossed across his chest, William leaning against him muttering soft things to keep him at bay.  Mabel was seething, however, glancing over at Dipper.

 

“So, did you bring anyone anything at all?”  When Dipper failed to respond she scoffed out a “Figures.”

 

She was being an instigator, but she couldn’t help but feel revel in satisfaction when her brother squirmed and fought to come up with an answer or reasons.

 

Once the gift giving was done, it was dinner time and surprisingly enough, the “mess” Dipper and William made came out good and was edible, his mom doing the courtesy of spiffing it up as much she could.

 

Compliments were thrown around to both Dipper and William and William took them with much vim and pride, though modest as he was.  Mabel rolled her eyes and William caught it, giving cue for him to talk.

 

“So, Mabel!” He began cheerily, having to choose his words carefully so not to set her off being as she had some negative thoughts and feelings about him.  “Are you always so harsh?” Mabels eyes soon narrowed and the table grew silent.  If one couldn’t tell, William’s choice of words wasn’t very good.

 

He cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side and smiled.  Dipper shifted looking away from the family, rubbing his neck.  That’s when Mabel snapped. she stood and slammed her hands on the table, her pent up rage and frustration showing finally.

 

“You know what? I’m not harsh but since HE,” She glared at Dipper, seething the word out. “Decided to show up unannounced, out of fucking nowhere,” Whispers now sounded from the family, few moving to cover the youngest childrens’ ears. “And sweep the family off their feet with a few fairy-tail like, goddamned stories!”

 

William evidently didn’t care for Mabel’s attitude, standing up for his fiance, eye narrowing into a glare and held eye contact for quite some time with her until Dipper spoke.

 

“I get it.” He began slow, standing and grabbing William’s arm. “You’re envious.” Mabel’s jaw hung open then, giving an appalled noise.

 

No one else dared to speak as Mabel looked around the table for an ally.  “As if I would be “envious” of a man-child like you.” Her voice faltered. “You think magic is real, you’re obsessed with a goddamn book!” Her argument was weak as Dipper lead his lover away from the table and towards the door, clearly done with the situation all together.

 

“And there you go again, running away from your problems instead of facing them like the man you say you are!” She spat out, almost yelling. That stopped Dipper in his tracks then, halfway to the door and he froze.

 

“Dipper, don’t listen to her.” William tried and tried to budge him out but Dipper stayed planted firmly where he stood.

 

“No.” No? No to what, exactly. “No. I’m not running away. I’m ending this stupid conversation and this feud.” He turned to face Mabel and his family, glancing around the table at every single one of them.

 

Mabel waited, as did the others - with baited breath - for anything further from the wanderer of a man that was Dipper. Dipper kept clenching and unclenching his fists, thinking of what more to say. He wanted to tell them how sorry he was for basically falling off the face of the earth for several years. He also wanted to throw his happiness into their faces, Mabel’s especially being as she apparently didn’t want him to be so happy with how he was or how he was living his life. And the last thing he wanted to do was to throw his engagement and soon-to-be marriage to William at them, make them hurt to find out that none of them would be invited to his wedding if this conversation kept going the way it did.

 

“I’m not running. I’m ending this conversation.” He repeated himself again and finally figured out what to say. “However, if you cannot see how happy I am with my life, blinded by that stupid ass fight we had ten years ago in college, then you seriously need to re-evaluate what’s been going on in both our lives, Mabel. We’re both happy. I know I am. But what about you, huh? Is your business booming as you so hoped it would when you first set out to start one?”  This made Mabel tense up, lowering her hands and closing her mouth into a thin line, not wanting to answer it.

 

“If you want an apology, here it is. I’m sorry for not being around for the years after college, I went out to find myself, and my calling, which I did eventually find.” He glanced back at William then, soft smile playing at his lips. “And I found someone as weird as I am, who loves these things as much as I do.” He turned his attention back to his family, noting they were all still fairly quiet, save for Mabel’s heavy breathing from her anger.

 

“However,” He started again, “If this little feud of ours will keep up in the next year or so, give or take, I will not send out any form of wedding invitation. If this fight keeps up, I’ll remain hidden with William at my side and you won’t have to hear another word from me.” He breathed in and out slowly before turning to the door.

 

“I do still love you, Mabel, but this fight needs to cease.” He glanced back now, his parents standing, his mom wanting to go after him, to stop him from walking out to not lose her Little Dipper again. “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry for making our stay here one of tense air and animosity. I love you both.” Trailing, his voice ready to break, eyes stinging. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, guiding William out and shutting the door behind him.

 

If this was at some other time, Mabel might’ve felt good about winning one of their many fights but when she was about to nod to herself, she found sets of angry, accusing eyes focused on her.  Mother and Father were staring at her, she flinched from the stern, cross look her Dad bore into her. Looking around, she saw her Great-Uncle standing then.

 

Mabel’s heart dropped and her pride disappeared as the implications of what was said truly hit her. Stan grumbled, walking some distance near Mabel.

 

“That kid, your brother… He’s walking a dangerous road.” He muttered, arms crossing and leaving the family utterly confused. “I should know…” His voice trailed, barely above a whisper with a hint of sadness to his tone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love any feedback you guys have, also suggestions for what I should write next!


End file.
